sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:List of Star Systems
For those able to do a bit of help (a few minutes spare), this is a simple list of every star system and/or planet on the Galaxy map. Not every planet will have a link, and certain planets will be denoted as to their significance on the MUSH. But, this hopefully will get some people inspired as to locations for RP sessions or for filling out backgrounds and/or reports. I think you agree, the galaxy's far larger than having everyone come from Tatooine and every storyline take place at Corellia and Coruscant. -- Hawke / Rtufo 12:55, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Format? *Isn't the multiple levels going to make it difficult to find things? For instance, if I'm looking for Mutanda, I'd think to look under M. But, it's actually under Kiilaniri under K? -- Xerxes 13:00, 27 July 2006 (UTC) **I've been brewing on this same question for a while... wondering if there's some nice, straightforward setup that will let you list either planets or systems, and associate the two to each other. Because I think it does get confusing to have it all listed the way it is now... but it would also be a bear to maintain multiple lists, and keep them synched up to each other. I've hit upon a solution that I think has promise... let me know if you agree. Presenting: a sortable table of systems and planets (only a few systems entered so far, as a demo). -- Inanna 23:43, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ***This is really cool! I've been "watching" you work on it and getting really excited. <> I move that we vote to adopt this, once it's finished. :) --Lolkje 23:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ****I wondered if anyone was watching me. :> I'm glad you like it so far. And this is why I bring it up here for discussion... I'd like to find out if people do like the setup, and if it's something that would serve the wiki community well, once it's complete. Before a lot of work goes into compiling the thing. I'll keep an eye on this for a few days. If there's a consensus, or a majority vote to run with this, it can run. -- Inanna 02:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Do we want to add a brief description to each entry? -- Xerxes 13:00, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *What about moons, e.g. Nar Shaddaa, Justa, etc.? -- Xerxes 13:00, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :-To heck with a vote — just put it in! Oh ... my ... gosh is this thing of yours (Inanna) impressive. I haven't seen anything like this before. I can pick up how it works and how to expand and adjust Wiki-speak things once I examine the source code, so if this requires some effort to implement, just say the word. But this dynamic table/chart... wow. Unbelieveable. : We don't necessarily need a description — I think interested readers will go further/deeper into the individual articles if they want to know more about a particular entry. Star systems, planets, moons, and space installations should all be included. If you want to include, as attributes, sectors and regions, you could — it would, at least, hopefully quell ignorance amongst the playerbase ("What? Dac and Corellia aren't in the same sector?"). -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:13, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :*I'm feelin' the love. :) :) Okay, I'll keep going. I don't mind forging ahead, but I'll holler if I start to flag. I've added a column for regions... those seem easier to add than sectors, because they're better documented. And I agree with you, Hawke, about descriptions. -- Inanna 16:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC) I just moved the new System List live. First, I tried moving this page to "Old List of Star Systems & Planets" and moving the new version of the page into place as the "List of Star Systems & Planets". Despite the explanation of the move function making it sound like this would work, it didn't... it complained that I was trying to move something over an existing page. So the new list is now at List of Systems and Planets, and I've updated the category markers and links to take people there. If anyone wants it arranged differently, try at your own risk... the new list has five sub-pages that all need to be moved with it. --Inanna 01:00, 17 July 2007 (UTC)